Clary & Jace
by bellacullen167
Summary: It's been one month sence we got home. One month sence I could truely say 'I love you' to Jace without feeling weird about it. One month sence my father and brother died.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

It's only been one month sence we came back home. Jace, I think is the best thing I've ever had. My cell phone vibrate's so I take it out of my poket and look at it.

A text from Jace.

_What are you doing today? I was wanting to take you out?_

_-j_

I smile and text him back.

_Depend's on what time... I told Simon that I'd go and hang out with him for a while._

_-c_

I send the text and I go over to my desk to get my sketch pad and pencil's and see a picture of a angel that I drew a long while ago. But it's a sad angel with tear's comeing out of it's eye's. It was when I though my mom wasn't going to wake up and thought Luke hated me. It was when I was all alone in this world with everyone around me. I crumble up the paper and return to my bed when my phone vibrate's again.

I look at the text from Jace.

_'I was thinking about 6? Will that be okay?_

_-j_

_Yeah, I should be gone befor then. You can come over now if you want?_

_-c_

I put my phone down beside me and start to scetch out Jace. After 21 minute's I hear a knock at the door and hear my mother talk to someone.

"Hello, Jace." Mom say's sweetly. "She's in her room."

It's like I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Clary?" Jace say's through the door.

"Come in, Jace."

The door open's and close's behind him.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," He smile's and walk's over and sit's next to me on my bed.

"What are you drawing?" He ask's.

"You. Don't know where I want to put you though."

"How about next to you?"

I roll my eye's. "I ment the place."

He kisse's my shoulder and I feel him smile. I put my pencil down and shift so I'm cross legged.

"Did you ever tell your mom that we had sex?" He ask's seming nervous.

I giggle. "Umm... She kinda maybe- yeah she found out."

He groan's. "How does she not hate me?"

"Because, she saw the way you looked at me. Atleast that's what she told me."

"Who told her?"

"Magnus."

"How did-"

"He's gay remember?"

He sigh's. "Right."

I get up and put my scetch pad and pencil back on my desk then go back to my bed laying next to Jace.  
>"So what are you and Simon going to do?" He ask's.<p>

Jace might not like Simon very much and I know he doesn't really like me hanging out with him by myself but I don't care. He's my best friend.

"I don't know... Make out?" I say.

"WHAT?"

I laugh. "Kiding, Jace!"

"You are mean."

"Say's the guy that alway's glared at me."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"No."

"Yes."

"Whatever you say."

"You gla-"

He cut's me off by covering my mouth with his and I laugh a little.

"I have to run to the store, Clary!" Mom yell's from the other side of the door.

I pull away. "Kay!"

"What time do you have to leave?" Jace ask's.

"2:30."

"Good."

He roll's onto me and suck's on my neck, putting his hand's up my shirt.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Any tip's to make it better or more interesting?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THER IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER! BUT I DON'T GO INTO DETAIL SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A SEX CHAPTER UNTILL THE VERY END THEN SKIP IT!

~bellacullen167~

So here's the chapter that most have been waiting for me to put up :)

JPOV  
>I watch as Clary sleep's while kissing her neck softly and run my hand up and down her bare stomach gently.<p>

"I love you," I whisper into her ear.

Clary roll's over on her side facing me so my hand goes onto her back and I feel her drag my leg between her. Wonder what she's dreaming about...

I kiss her neck gently and go to sleep after a while.

C+J

Clary wake's me up by kissing my chest and shoulder's.

"Is your mom back yet?" I whisper.

"Not yet. She said she'll be back around 6:30..."

She suck's on my left shoulder as her hand travel's down my body and to my dick. Groaning at the contact I roll us over and onto her back I don't wast any time thrusting slowly and deeply inside her as hard as I can.

"OH!" She moan's

C+J

Five round's of sex later we're tangled together on her floor.

How we got there?

I have no clue what so ever.

All I know is that I'm making out with my girlfriend and groping her and playing with her.

Clary pull's away. "What time is it?"

"Who care's?" I pull her back to me forcing my tongue into her mouth.

She put's a hand behind the back of my neck and she smile's. Clary get's ontop of me making my hand's go to her hip's almost instantly.

"See something you like?" She smirk's at me.

Smiling I burry my dick deep inside making myself groan and her moan sweetly.

C+J

CPOV

I groan and check my phone to see what time it is.

My phone read's "4:50."

"SHIT!" I yell.

"What baby?" Jace ask's.

I sigh. "I was supposed to be at Simon's."

I grab a pear of baby blue sweat pant's and put it on then go for a white tank top.

"So?"

"So?" I repeat. "He's my friend. Sorry if your not too fond of that, Jace." I snap at him. "And you aren't going to change that."

"I-"

Grabing my brush I say, "What your 'sorry'? No your not. You never are."

I put my hair up in a pony tail and Jace grab's me by my shoulder's, spinning me around.

"I AM SORRY!" He sigh's. "Let's not fight? We just had the best sex ever, let's not ruin it."

I push him away. Not hard but just enough to where he know's that I want him to get away from me.

"Clary," He sigh's.

"Don't 'Clary' me, Jace. He's mm-"

Jace smother's my word's against his mouth, kissing me roughly and grinding into me. I let him and my eye's roll in the back of my head. He lighten's the fevered kiss and pull's back and give's me chaste kisse's.

"I'm sorry." Kiss. "Sorry." Kiss. "Very sorry." Another kiss. "I love you."

I sigh a little. "I love you too."

He walk's me to my bed pushing me down gently ans crawl's onto me.

"Again?" I ask giggling.

Smiling he nod's.

"I don't think I can handle round 7 baby."

_All though you get me so..._

Stop it Clary!

_Oh you know it's true! You like how his..._

Yes, I do but...

"What if it's not intercourse?"

Jace tug's at the tank top and I nod then he goes for my swea pant's. Pulling them down he goes straight to the point and pushe's his tongue into me.

C+J

"Hey mom?" I ask her later on that night after Jace leave's.

We never did go out.

"Hmm?"

"What would you say if I said I wanted to get on birth control?"

"I'd say that just becuse, your on the pill doesn't mean it doesn't stop girl's from getting-"

"But would you let me?"

"I'll make an appointment."

A/N: Yeah sorry it was mostly filled with sex... But review anyway's :) And can anyone tell me how they would feel if the school they go to wouldn't let them go see their dying grandmother? because, I'm just down right pissed

REVIEW! It alway's make's my day .


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

A knock wake's me up some time later and I groan.

"What?" I say loud enough for whoever it is to hear me.

"Dinner is done, Clary," Luke say's through the door.

"Kay. Be there in a minute."

His footstep's fade as he walk's away and I look beside me to see Jace has left. Atleast I'm dressed now. As I get up I push my blanket's off of me and turn the light on just to see my clock reading 8:24.

Damn.

I check my phone to see that Simon has sent 5 text's and I instently feel like a crappy friend.

First text message: Where r u?

Second text message: R u ok?

Third text message: Can u atleast call me?

Fourth text message: R u coming or not?

Last one say's: U could atleast call or text back saying u wont come.

I sigh slightly as I read the last one.

Damn it. Great he hate's me now.

"Are you comeing, Clary?" Mom ask's.

I get up and open my door. "I got to go to Simon's. Can I?"

"It's late..."

"Please?"

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No," I shake my head. "I'll be fine walking."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

SPOV (Simon)

I sigh and punch my pillow even though I know it wont help anything. I know that I'm just mad. And I cant just very well burst through her front door and demand she spend time with me now can I?

Even though I wish I could at times but I know that its because, of Jace. He hates me for really no reason but I dont really pay enough attention to him as much as I used to.

Theres a knock on my door and I tell them to go away but they knock again.

"I said go away!" I yell.

"Simon? Its me..." I hear Clary say softly.

"Go away, Clary."

"Please let me in?"

I groan and swing the door open a little too roughly and Clary jumps back a little.

"What?" I ask rudely.

"I- I'm sorry."

"Kay? Anything else?"

She opens her mouth to ay something but nothing comes out.

I sigh. "Sorry..."

"No. I'm sorry. I didnt mean to-"

"Jace. I get it. Look I'm tired. I'll call you later or something."

She nod's a little. "Oh... Okay. I'll uhh... just talk to you later then."

a/N: Simon was a little harsh dont you think? Sorry I havent updated for a while but I wasnt in touch with a computer... Well review! :)


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Okay... So I kinda sorta have a writer's block for this story so if you are reading this story it might be a little while untill I come up with something for the next chapter... if you have any suggestions PM me please... 


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

It has been almost two weeks and Simon still hasn't called me like he said he would. I had tried to call him but he doesn't answer and when I call his home phone his mother picks up saying he doesn't want to talk. After the first week I just let him do whatever the hell he was doing and tried to forget, but I can't. Jace says its not my fault and that its his so I had flipped out on him for it. I know I shouldn't have but I did and plus I was on my period at the time and I felt even worse than I had before about Simon.

"Something going on?" Mom asks me.

"What?"

"Something going on?"

"No. Why?"

"Because, you haven't talked, text, or thought about Jace and you haven't hung out with Simon for a while."

Was I that obvious?

"Well, I forgot to go to Simons to hang out. He got mad, I said sorry and he said he'd text or call and he hasn't. Jace said it wasn't my fault it was his. Then I flipped out on him and it doesn't help that I was on my period at the time either."

"Wrong time to walk in on you two talking," I hear Luke say from behind me.

"I'll be in my room," I say getting up and go down the short hall to my room then closing the door behind me.

I jump on my bed, burry my head in a pillow and some how fall to sleep.

C+J

I wake up to someone poking me in the side repeatedly. My eyes crack open and see Jace next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask most likely sounding mean.

"Seeing my girlfriend. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to sleep."

"I can see that."

"Then why'd you wake me up?"

"Cuz I missed you."

"Mmhmm."

"I did."

"Did as in past. Not do?"

"I do miss you. As in now."

I roll my eyes. "You couldn't have waited another 15 minutes for me to wake up?"

He chuckles. "Nope. Izzy wants me to take you back and get ready."

"Ready for?"

"She is dragging us to a club."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. Like she can get passed my mom."

"She already has."

I groan and stuff my head into my fluffy pillow.

"Too tired to go," I say but my voice is muffled by the pillow.

"Said you have to."

"Yeah, well you can tell her I don't _have_ to do anything I don't want to."

A/N: Yeah I know. Short. I tried to come up with something, but I don't think it worked out too well :( Review if I haven't put you to sleep.


End file.
